Heroes Digitales
by BloodEdge
Summary: Nuevamente el Digimundo esta en peligro, pero los Niños Elegidos ya no son esos niños que eran antes, Gennai decidio que solo 2 de ellos regresarian al Digimundo acompañados de otro chico que viene de otra dimension, entre elegir a un pirata, un segador de almas, un mago de fuego, un monje shaolin y un ninja, termino eligiendo a este ultimo, pero no llegaria solo, que les espera?


Heroes Digitales

Habían pasado 5 años de la derrota de Apocalymon a manos de los Digi-Destinados o Niños elegidos, los cuales todos habían hecho sus vidas aun sin perder el contacto con los demás, todo era armonía entre ellos excepto alguien que no compartía esa idea, el era Taichi Kamiya, hace semanas se había refugiado a si mismo en la soledad debido a que Sora que fuese su novia lo engañaba con el mejor amigo de este, Matt, al no sentir vergüenza de sus actos el castaño junto con Agumon decidieron emprender un viaje de auto-reflexion, Hikari su hermana menor deseaba acompañarlo e igual sus padres le pedían que se la llevara, pero este negó diciendo que tenia que hacer este viaje solo, sus padres a regañadientes asienten y Hikari prometió en voz alta que no quería ningún roce con la familia de Matt pensando que TK le haría lo mismo, Mimi que se encontraba en EU regreso a Tokio para visitar a los amigos, le había decepcionado un poco el no encontrar a la mayoría debido a sus trabajos u otros compromisos, lo que le sorprendió fue lo de Matt y Sora como pareja, cosa que le llego por Hikari que le comento toda la situación.

Sora, como pudiste hacer eso –la pelinaranja estaba furiosa y como no, ella conocía a Sora y nunca pensó que haría eso-.

Se que es difícil de creerlo, a mi también me tomo por sorpresa y me dolio por onii-chan –Hikari trataba de mantenerse estoica pero no parecía asi- cuando le reclame a Sora, ella me dijo que estaba harta de el, solo estaba con el por que era el líder del grupo.

Sabes donde esta Tai ahora, deseo decirle que no esta solo, que cuenta conmigo para lo que necesite –tenia la esperanza de hablar con el y hacer que su pena se haga mucho menos-.

El salió de viaje con Agumon con rumbo desconocido –las esperanzas de la pelinaranja se habían ido por el desague- aunque debo admirar a mi hermano, en vez de desquitarse y llenarse las manos de sangre, pensó las cosas y dijo que no valia la pena pelear por algo asi.

En verdad Tai es un verdadero emisario del Valor, otros aunque poseen aun sus valores han ido desapareciendo poco, ni se diga con Sora y Matt, ellos ya no pueden ser los emisarios del Amor y la Amistad debido a sus acciones –aseguraba la pelinaranja y la castaña asentía- y los Digimon como lo tomaron.

Biyomon y Gabumon actúan como Matt y Sora –en ese momento Tailmon se libera de la maleta al escuchar eso y estaba en shock- hola Tailmon.

Es increíble lo que escuche, conozco a Biyomon y nunca actuaria asi –la castaña suspira y se agacha para estar a la altura de esta-.

Que tal si lo ves con tus propios ojos Tailmon, te aseguro que lo que veras te dejara con muchas cosas en la cabeza, para la siguiente semana tal vez, aceptas Mimi?

Deseo ver eso con mis ojos y decir unas cuantas verdades –Tailmon asentía diciendo lo mismo- donde nos veriamos.

Que te parece en la cafetería frente a la Secundaria –la castaña asiente sonriendo- quiero ver la cara de Sora negándome todo, que estará haciendo tu hermano.

De seguro esta provocando un incendio al prender una fogata –respondia la menor de los Kamiya riendo- y Agumon no seria una mejor ayuda.

Con Tai y Agumon

Tai, la cena ya esta lista –el fiel saurio amarillo veía la cena con su boca hecha agua, ambos se encontraban en un claro en los Bosques cercanos a Okinawa, desde que habían salido de viaje no habían parado, excepto para dormir unas horas y volver a caminar, el chico salio de unos arbustos con una pequeña cubeta con agua- no entiendo Tai, por que no pusiste en su lugar a Matt y Sora.

Esa no seria la solución Agumon, ellos hicieron algo muy bajo y no quiero responder con algo mas bajo, es mejor tener la frente en alto y sacar una solución apropiada a todo este asunto –decia el castaño luciendo ropas como cuando era niño, solo que mas para su edad-.

Y por que el viaje Tai –Agumon estaba confundido-.

Lo necesitaba también por que me sentía enclaustrado, hacer lo mismo una y otra vez ya comenzaba a aburrirme –decia mientras se recostaba en el césped- y también me ayudara a pensar en lo que hare en el futuro.

Agumon había escuchado todo y realmente estaba sorprendido, no le había tomado mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a la vida de los humanos y entender varias cosas como el asunto de Sora y Matt, el pensaba que comúnmente el se lanzaría sobre el rubio y darle una paliza y a la chica algo peor, pero se requirió coraje y valor para no levantar la mano en contra de aquellos que jugaron con sus sentimientos, después de la cena ambos se fueron a dormir en una tienda improvisada, no duraron mucho cuando una luz cegadora los despertó y ambos salieron para ver que pasaba y lo que vieron los dejo en shock y sorprendidos, frente a ellos nuevamente se encontraba el viejo Gennai acompañado de un digimon renacido, Leomon, o lo que era parecido, ya que tenia pintas de un chico rebelde de una escuela secundaria (en pocas palabras, era un BanchoLeomon) como su guarda-espaldas.

Hola muchacho –gracias a una obra desconocida el viejo parecía mas joven- ha pasado tiempo, como te trata la vida.

No muy bien viejo –aunque Tai sabia que ya no era viejo no significaba que lo dejara de llamar asi- quien es tu compañero.

A poco ya me olvidaste Tai, aunque mori salvando a Mimi Gennai y nuestro Dios me regresaron a la vida, solo que esta es una nueva versión mia –Tai abria los ojos y de inmediato lo abraza- me alegra que estes bien muchacho.

Leomon –tratando de aguantar las lagrimas- crei que no volveríamos a verte –Agumon lo saluda con su característica indisciplina con un "hola melenudo"- extrañaba tu falta de respeto hacia los mayores, pero ahora soy BanchoLeomon, un digimon nivel Mega –shockeando a los presentes- lamento si esto no es una visita casual, pero hay problemas.

Tai, el Digimundo esta nuevamente en peligro –aterrando al castaño- cuando terminaron con los Darkmasters y Apocalymon, se rompió un sello que el mismo Apocalymon mantenía y su prisionero escapo, era uno de ellos, un Darkmaster, pero su poder era tan abrumador que sus mismos compañeros comenzaron a temerle y la sellaron en una prisión que solo se rompería si ellos fuesen derrotados, su nombre es Ophanimon –el viejo le muestra un holograma de dicha digimon- ella fue antes un digimon como Angewomon, solo deseaba la paz sin usar la violencia, pero la oscuridad la corrompió al no creer en Yggdrassil el digimon creador y darle un sentido equivocado de la justicia, es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda.

Solo yo –Tai asombrado y los visitantes asienten- que hay con los demás, no quiero que nadie se quede atrás.

Entendemos eso y tienes razón, según escuche habrá una reunión la próxima semana, por que Mimi regreso a visitarlos a todos –Tai se sorprende pero asiente- ven con nosotros y veras las cosas por ti mismo, aun tienes tu Digivice –el castaño asiente y lo saca de su bolsa- me lo prestas un momento –lo recibe y Gennai comenzaba a trabajar en el para que en un instante se lo devuelve- aquí tienes, tu nuevo Digivice, tiene mas poder que el anterior y mas actualizaciones, y antes de que se me olvide, toma –lanzandole un collar con una joya- lo recuerdas cierto?

E…ES EL EMBLEMA DEL VALOR, GRACIAS VIEJO –es interrumpido-.

Luego podras dar las gracias Tai, es hora de irnos –exclamaba BanchoLeomon- ven y veras con tus ojos lo que es el Digimundo ahora con ese peligro inminente.

Una pregunta mas viejo Gennai –Tai estaba entusiasmado- solo ire yo y uno de los chicos a esta nueva aventura?

Pensaba eso desde un principio, pero al ver otros mundos aparte del tuyo encontré muchos prospectos interesantes, vi a un chico aspirante a Rey Pirata, a un Segador de Almas, a un Mago Alquimista de Fuego, a un monje Shaolin y a un chico Ninja –sorprendiendo a Tai- los comencé a evaluar descarte al chico pirata por que es medio lento para unos asuntos, el chico segador es muy agresivo, el mago alquimista solo piensa en pelear ante la menor provocación, el monje tiene sus propios problemas defendiendo su mundo y al parecer esta enamorado de la hija del invasor, eso me llevo a elegir al ninja debido a que el no hace gala de la reputación que ha ganado, el es humilde y cuando la adversidad lo detiene, el no se rinde y sigue peleando, aun cuando protege a las mismas personas que lo han lastimado tanto por llevar algo que no merecía, su determinación lo llevo a terminar con toda una guerra que asolaba a su mundo con sus propias manos.

Increíble, me gustaría conocerlo –el castaño estaba emocionado- tu que dices Agumon.

Estoy contigo Tai –el saurio amarillo estaba feliz-.

Sigue a Bancho-Leomon, el te explicara todo los detalles de la nueva amenaza –el castaño asiente y Agumon lo seguía- yo ire por el chico ninja –los mencionados desaparecían por el portal digital-.

En Konoha

Naruto Uzumaki no era feliz, nada feliz, debido a que toda la gloria que el había forjado con sus manos y acciones recaía en alguien que no hizo nada para merecerlo, asi es, Sasuke Uchiha que había regresado a Konoha de inmediato se le fue acreditado el titulo de héroe de la 4ta Guerra, todas las Aldeas al saber su favoritismo hacia el traidor de inmediato diseminaron la Alianza debido a que no estarían emparentadas con aldeas que prefieran a los traidores que a los verdaderos héroes, eso no les importo mucho a los Konohenses (pronto verán su error) Hinata Hyuuga que durante 13 años había mantenidos sus sentimientos ocultos y los había revelado al rubio, al poco tiempo termino abandonándolo debido a que no recibia respuesta alguna de este y todos los que se dijeron "sus amigos" también lo dejarían botado como si fuese algo desechable, su vida ahora ya no es como antes, volvieron las miradas de odio, Tsunade ya no le hace caso diciendo que tiene mejores que hacer que escuchar berrinches del rubio, este harto decidió tomar una salida, irse de Konoha y además por tener una razón justificada, ahora era un Sannin nombrado por los 5 Damiyos del Continente, aunque el Consejo pensaba que era la peor idea que se les pudo haber ocurrido, decidido tomo su bandana que acredita su nuevo rango, sus ropas eran un traje anbu negro total y encima de este la misma capa que llevaba cuando libero a Konoha de Pain, en otro lugar mas bien en la residencia Hyuuga todo era monotonía para los miembros del clan, excepto para el líder Hiashi que observaba a su hija Hinata que lloraba por su decisión de no esperar la respuesta del rubio, este solo suspiro y seguía su camino hasta ver a su hija Hanabi que, a muy contrario que el pensaría veía un cuadro en especial, era una foto de ella misma con Naruto y este ultimo usando uniforme jounnin, el líder solo pensaba una cosa, la cual podría ser muy cierta.

Que hizo Naruto para que mis hijas se enamoraran de el –acercandose a la ojiperla- buenos días Hanabi –la ojiperla casi se caia de espaldas y ocultaba la foto bajo su chaqueta- que escondes? –la ojiperla resignada ante la mirada dura de su padre saca el retrato de ella y el rubio juntos- con que era esto –viendo la foto y la pequeña temia que su padre la rompiera, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que se la devolviera- fue uno de los pocos momentos donde te vi sonreir hija –ruborizando a la pequeña-.

Puede que sea cierto –mirando la foto- fue cuando le pediste secretamente que me enseñara manipulación elemental debido a las fallas en el Clan y el apego de los ancianos por solo usar el Juuken –el patriarca asentía- esos días fueron intensos, nunca había entrenado tanto en mi vida.

Pero la recompensa fue enorme hija, y mas cuando me mostraste la nueva versión del Kaiten –la ojiperla asiente recordando ese dia-.

Flash Back

Era como la 3ra semana del entrenamiento secreto de Hanabi, donde le había pedido a Naruto entrenarla en manipulación elemental y sus afinidades resultaron ser fuego y tierra, muy contrario a lo que Hinata seria por que Naruto sospechaba que Hinata tendría afinidad al agua, el lugar era un campo de entrenamiento muy alejado donde solo pocos conocen su ubicación, Hiashi había sido citado por Naruto debido a que deseaba mostrarle los primeros resultados de Hanabi.

Buenos días Naruto-san, espero que mi hija no le haya dado problema alguno –decia estoico pero con una ligera sonrisa-.

No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, su hija es la mejor alumna que alguien pudiese tener, hace todo al pie de la letra, aunque es algo insegura debido a su afinidad al katon –la ojiperla menor solo baja la mirada de vergüenza- no te pongas asi, aprendiste en menos de 3 horas en superar los ejercicios de manipulación, por que no le muestras a tu padre tus progresos.

La ojiperla asiente y de la nada sus manos eran rodeadas en fuego sorprendiendo al patriarca, ella comenzaba una pequeña rutina Jyuuken usando el fuego, Naruto se había emparejado con Hiashi mientras observaba a la princesa en su demostración, Hiashi estaba contento con los resultados en poco tiempo además de que su hija mantenía el fuego en sus manos, de la nada ella comenzó a girar para realizar el Kaiten y la esfera se había hecho correctamente y lo que sucedió después dejo mudo al patriarca, poco a poco esta se envolvió en fuego para terminar de crear una cúpula de fuego puro que se mantuvo por unos minutos hasta que se disipo disparando leves ráfagas de llamas a todos lados.

Esta técnica es Katon no Kaiten –o kaiten de fuego- además de proporcionarme defensa absoluta, me hace inmune a jutsus suiton gracias a la temperatura que logro hacer al girar –explicaba Hanabi-.

En pocas palabras Hiashi-sama, es como si Hanabi aprovechara la misma friccion que provoca ella con el suelo al girar creando calor y con el control de chakra ese mismo calor es dirigido a sus manos, en pocas palabras, su hija pudo canalizar la misma energía que recoge de sus pies hacia sus manos, y la libera en forma de fuego –terminaba Naruto-.

Fin de Flash Back

Hanabi, por que no se lo dices de una vez –ganándose la mirada de la Hyuuga- he aceptado que estas enamorado de el, cuando vi la demostración note como lo mirabas, ese brillo en los ojos lo tenia tu madre cuando ella y yo comenzábamos a salir –coloreando a la ojiperla menor- por que no se lo dices, al menos quiero que una de ustedes 2 sea feliz.

Pero, si el nos odia por lo que hizo Hinata –nunca negando el hecho de que comenzaba a mirar al rubio de otra manera- que hago.

Eso también paso con nuestra relación, y sabes que hizo tu madre –la ojiperla negaba- ella con todo su valor encaro al Consejo del clan debido a que ella no pertenecía a este, los confronto y hubo una batalla reglamentaria, solo Taijutsu y tu madre gano –sorprendiendo a la pequeña no tan pequeña- a veces, se requieren medidas extremas para lograr lo que uno quiere –sin pensarlo 2 veces Hanabi comenzaba a empacar una mochila de viaje-.

Se que el posee el rango de un Sannin y no tiene reparo en salir de la Aldea sin notificar a nadie –la ojiperla menor daba su explicación del por que de su comportamiento- si cree que me dejara botada en Konoha se equivoca, el tendrá que llevarme aunque tenga que golpearlo para que acceda, gracias padre –embolsando lo ultimo y llevándose la mochila a su espalda sale de su habitación no sin antes darle un beso de despedida al líder que sonreía anchamente, recordando que exactamente eso había hecho su esposa, había tomado sus cosas y se había mudado al recinto Hyuuga y mas en la habitación de Hiashi sorprendiendo a todo mundo- ESPERA POR MI UZUMAKI.

Con Naruto este se hallaba en la entrada de la aldea encarando al misterioso Gennai que sonreía anchamente por haber encontrado su objetivo, cuando se le explico que necesitaba su ayuda para salvar otro mundo estaba en shock, pero la seriedad había vuelto a el pensando si fuese una mala jugada, Gennai diciendo que no lo engañaba le muestra la batalla anterior que se libro en ese mundo impresionando al rubio al ver a niños con criaturas que parecían contratos de invocación.

Esas criaturas que ves son Digimon, son criaturas que viven en una dimensión alterna al mundo humano y a este también, hay distintos tipos de ellos y también cada uno representa un elemento como fuego, hielo, agua, y muchos mas, pero ahora un mal mucho peor que el anterior invade su mundo, si arrasa con el viajara a otros para destruirlos, repetiría lo mismo que la ocasión anterior, pero esos chicos ya no tienen ese espíritu que tenían en su niñez, solo uno de ellos y el verdadero líder del grupo mantiene la escencia del valor y el coraje aun cuando varios problemas se le presentaron, he venido a ti con la intención de pedir tu ayuda por que has demostrado lo que pocos o nadie en este mundo –por dentro Gennai rezaba para que aceptara-.

Creo que es mi naturaleza, ayudare ehh –Gennai se presenta- como lo hare, tendre uno de esos Digimon –tenia la ilusión de verse pelear a lado del que pareció ver a Wargreymon-.

Toma, esto te acredita como un Tamer –Gennai le daba un digivice como el de Tai solo que en negro y un emblema como el de Tai, solo que también era negro y el símbolo que tenia era el de unas cadenas rompiéndose- el emblema representa la Determinacion, cuando lleguemos alla te entrenaras un poco con Tai, que es el emisario del Valor –el rubio asiente- hora de –pero fue interrumpido por un "Que pasa aquí"- conocidos tuyos Naruto –ganandose un "mas bien molestias"- entiendo.

Que esta pasando Naruto, quien es el –señalando a Gennai reclamaba Tsunade y como vio al rubio con la bandana de Sannin de inmediato supo lo que pasaría- acaso piensas irte de la aldea Uzumaki.

Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo, soy un Sannin después de todo –cuando la ojimiel deseaba responder Gennai abre el portal asombrando a todos- ya es hora –el viejo asiente- además me llego una misión de Rango X, no se cuanto tiempo me tome, si tienen tele ahí se ven.

ALTO AHÍ NARUTO UZUMAKI –de la nada aparecia nada mas y nada menos que Hanabi Hyuuga que no se veía muy contenta que digamos- si te vas de misión mas te vale que me lleves contigo y no acepto un no por respuesta y si no te quedaron las cosas claras –tomando la cabeza del rubio y lo besa con harta pasión dejando en shock y con el ojo cuadrado a todos- eres mio y solo mio, esta claro?

Naruto no sabia que decir y a lo lejos distinguió la silueta de Hiashi como diciéndole que si no la cuida le hara su vida de cuadritos, el rubio observa a Gennai, asiente y tomando a Hanabi de la mano el trio salta por el portal sorprendiendo a todos, cuando reaccionaron y deseaban darles alcance ya era muy tarde, este se había cerrado para nunca abrirse, o en un futuro tal vez, durante el viaje en el portal Naruto se había aferrado a Hanabi y esta igual al rubio, Gennai le explica un poco la situación al rubio y Hanabi no deseaba quedarse atrás diciendo "si tu vas, yo voy" dejando muy en claro su posición en la futura relación de este par.

Una Semana Despues

Las caras de Mimi y Tailmon eran el resultado de lo que veian y aun era difícil de creer, Sora y Biyomon actuaban como unas fans hacia Matt y Gabumon, los cuales se creían muy salsas, Izzy y Joe no entendían como pudieron liarse con ellos, ni se diga de TK que seguía los mismos pasos que el y trataba de seducir a Hikari pero ella dejo muy en claro que no quería nada proveniente de su familia, TK haciéndose el chulito le dice que se pierde de un buen partido y ella le contesta que preferiría tener una cita con Davis que con el.

Gatomon y Tailmon se reunieron con Gomamon y Tentomon para estar alejados de Biyomon, Patamon y Gabumon que se comportaban como unos pesados, sin que nadie lo esperara un portal digital se abrió revelando al viejo Gennai, los chicos estaban felices de verlo aunque el gesto en el anciano no tan anciano sea todo lo contrario.

Hola nuevamente Digi-destinados, es un gusto verlos juntos después de tanto tiempo –decia viendo a todos y cada uno de los presentes- solo una pregunta, donde esta Tai –actuaba como un ignorante-.

No lo sabemos Gennai –contestaba Matt- desde hace semanas que no lo vemos –tratando de encubrir su fechoría ganándose miradas no muy santas-.

Tai salio de viaje por que necesitaba un tiempo a solas Gennai-san –contrarrestaba Hikari- es lo único que puedo decirle.

Gracias Hikari –sonriendole amistosamente- he venido aquí para pedirles ayuda nuevamente, un nuevo mal asecha el Digi-Mundo y nuevamente los Digi-Destinados deben entrar en acción –sorprendiendo a todo mundo- pero hay un detalle, no todos podrán ir, solo vengo por unos de ustedes.

Matt y yo con gusto iremos –decia Sora con arrogancia- ahora que Matt es el líder del grupo la victoria esta asegurada.

COMO QUE EL ES EL LIDER, CUANDO SE DISCUTIO ESO SORA –por fin había estallado Mimi- NO SE COMO LE HICISTE ESA BAJESA A TAI DESPUES DE LO QUE HIZO POR TI.

RETRACTATE DE TUS PALABRAS TACHIKAWA –ordenaba Sora-.

YA BASTA –ponia orden Matt- YO ELIGIRE QUIEN VIENE CONMIGO.

Matt, el que eligira quien viene soy yo –respondia Gennai- como decia, solo unos de ustedes vendrían, además elegi a otros Digi-Destinados de otros mundos –nuevamente el portal se abre haciendo que aparezcan Hanabi y Naruto extrañando a todos- ellos vienen de otra dimensión donde viven los ninjas –asombrando a todos- este chico es un héroe de guerra y la joven que lo acompaña es –viendo al rubio para una respuesta pero Hanabi le dice que es su novia y futura esposa- ya escucharon.

Pero ella es casi una niña de la misma edad de Hikari –Sora señalaba a la susodicha que se enojaba- no tiene lo que se necesita para ser una Digi-Destinada –acercandose a Hanabi- además parece muy escuálida –pero es callada con un golpe Juuken sin chakra dirigido a su estomago que logra derribarla-.

Decias –la ojiperla viendo a la castaña que echaba humo- entrene con el mejor ninja de mi aldea y aunque mi cuerpo no lo demuestre soy muy fuerte.

Vaya –Matt se acercaba a Hanabi- si vas al Digi-Mundo, yo te protejo preciosa –tratando de seducirla-.

Lo siento, me gustan los rubios pero no los presumidos –en ese instante Matt sale volando producto de un Rasengan de Naruto- lo prefiero a el mil veces, y primero muerta que salir contigo.

Algún movimiento infalso de ti o de alguno de los presentes repetiré la misma dosis –TK que estaba a punto de reclamar se detiene- continue viejo.

Como decia, además de ellos vine por unos de ustedes, pero por lo que vi al parecer, nadie muestra lo que antes poseían –Gennai suspira- creo que con Naruto, Hanabi-san y Tai será suficiente –sorprendiendo a todo el grupo y a unos incorporados Matt y Sora que se levantaron como resorte en shock- como escucharon, encontré a Tai antes y el esta en el Digi-Mundo evaluando la situación, si alguno de ustedes desea venir, adelante –de inmediato Mimi se antepone frente al viejo- estas segura de tu elección?

Estoy segura Gennai, Tai necesita de sus amigos para salir adelante y dudo que con ellos 3 –señalando a los acusados- todo sea miel sobre hojuelas.

En cuanto a ustedes –viendo a Naruto y Hanabi- es hora de mostrarles a sus compañeros Digimon –Gennai hace aparecer 2 esferas de luz, mas bien 4, 3 iban dirigidos hacia Hanabi y la ultima hacia Naruto- me toca hacer los honores, he visto tus acciones hacia Naruto y la forma en la que le declaraste tu amor de manera un tanto posesiva –ruborizando a la peque- pero se que tus sentimientos son verdaderos y como dije antes, Naruto seras el emisario de la Determinacion y tu emblema lo prueba, Hanabi-san, tu emblema será el orgullo –en ese instante Sora estaba muy molesta y toma la palabra-.

Como puede ser el orgullo un valor positivo, acaso esta ciego –Gennai solo suspira y asiente-.

Tienes razón, el orgullo ciega a las personas, pero hay casos en que el mismo orgullo sirve para salir adelante, el orgullo de una mujer al no dejarse pisotear por una sociedad machista, el orgullo de saber que haces las cosas bien y no solo para salir del problema, el orgullo de levantarte cada mañana sabiendo que enfrentaste tus temores el dia anterior, ella es la prueba viviente de ello, el chico tenia problema en el lugar donde vive por que no entienden unas cosas y ella aun con el que diran de la sociedad tuvo el orgullo de declararle su amor –Hanabi se ruboriza- de esa clase de orgullo hablo Sora.

Señor Gennai –Mimi tomaba la palabra- me gustaría acompañar a Tai al Digi-Mundo –asombrando a todo mundo y Gennai solo la mira- no tuve la oportunidad de decirle que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea referente a la situación actual –mirando a Sora seriamente- deseo acompañarlo en esta nueva aventura.

Sera un honor para mi que lo hicieras y regesando a ustedes –viendo a los ninja- aquí estan sus Digimon –detrás de el salian 2 criaturas, una semi-humana de piel morada con pancita blanca con un corazón roto en medio de este, orejas pintiagudas como las de un duende y cola de diablillo, posee un pañuelo rojo y guantes igualmente rojos, el segundo era una copia fiel de Gatomon pero en negro- sus nombres son Impmon y BlackGatomon, serán sus compañeros de ahora en adelante.

Esto tuvo 2 reacciones, shock en los testigos y felicidad en Gatomon al tener una hermana e ira en TK que sacando una navaja se abalanzo contra el digimon morado que al no reaccionar a tiempo no sabia que hacer, Naruto se interpuso recibiendo el golpe asombrando a todos, TK no sabia que decir hasta que sintió la mano del rubio que comprimía su muñeca con una fuerza sobre-humana lo doblega fácilmente.

Vuelve a levantar un arma hacia mi compañero –sus ojos se volvían rojos- y te arrancare las manos.

ESE DIGIMON NO DEBERIA DE EXISTIR –señalando al pequeño que se refugia detrás del rubio- LOS DIGIMON OSCUROS SOLO TRAEN DESGRACIAS AL DIGI-MUNDO, DEBERIAN BORRARLOS DEL MAPA.

Si los digimon oscuros no existieran, no habría equilibrio y sin eso todo el Universo colapsaría –Gennai lo miraba fijamente- además, traje a alguien conmigo, creo que le será conocido.

Del mismo portal de donde llego Gennai una sombra enorme cubria la entrada, su silueta se le hizo muy conocida a Matt debido a Tai, pero este siguió caminando y al darse a conocer muchos se sorprendieron, Naruto tenia estrellas en los ojos y Hanabi tenia la boca hasta el suelo debido a que podía sentir el gran poder que este emanaba, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que de Black-Wargreymon, cuando los Destinados lo vieron se les fue el color de la cara en especial a TK, el Digimon Mega fijo su mirada hacia el susodicho y comenzó su lento caminar hacia el, cada paso que daba un calor endemoniado emanaba del mismo, cuando lo tuvo en su alcance lo apresa con sus garras levantándolo en el aire.

Asi que los Digimon oscuros debemos ser erradicados –hablando en un tono sádico- según tu mentalidad nosotros somo la causa de todos los males?, no todos fuimos somos oscuros con maldad, algunos como Ken –señalando al susodicho que recién llegaba junto con Davis, Joley y Cody miraban la escena y cuando iban a intervenir Joe los detuvo negando con la cabeza- fueron inducidos a ello, sin la oscuridad no existe la luz y viceversa, asi que mejor piensa lo que diras, po que para mis ojos, ya no eres el emisario de la esperanza.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes, Gennai pensaba en las mismas y llego a la conclusión de que Black-Wargreymon estaba en lo cierto, el ya había perdido todo lo que en la infancia llevaba en su interior, Gennai camino hacia el Digimon Mega con seguridad que no pasaría nada, de la bolsa del chico extrae su Digi-vice y poniéndolo en el suelo le dice a Black-Wargreymon que lo hiciera, nadie entendió el mensaje hasta que el digimon oscuro de una pisada destruyo el Digi-vice sorprendiendo a todos.

Desde este momento ya no eres un digi-destinado debido a tus acciones recientes, Patamon, ya no tienes ningún vinculo con el, vienes con nosotros –el digimon asiente- bueno, Mimi, nuevos destinados, es hora de partir –pero ese momento fue arruinado cuando escucharon a alguien llorar y la fuente era Gatomon llorando abrazando a su contraparte oscura- sucede algo?

Hermanita, por fin nos encontramos –shockeando a todos los presentes- crei haberte perdido por causa de Myotismon –lloraba Gatomon a moco tendido-.

Yo también crei lo mismo sis, pero estamos aquí juntas nuevamente –mirando a Gennai- gracias viejito, gracias por hacer que me reencuentre con mi hermana –Black-Gatomon lloraba ríos estilo anime-.

Despues de unos minutos ambas se calman y se despedían para la nueva misión, Gatomon les pidió que la cuidaran, Hanabi asiente acariciando a la Digi-gato, Naruto lo jura con su vida y su honor de ser Uzumaki, Mimi estaba mas que contenta por re-encontrarse con Tai y Tailmon ni se diga, Black-Wargreymon bajo "delicadamente" a TK para caminar hacia el portal, Gennai se despide y todos fueron absorbidos por este, no paso mucho tiempo para que todo mundo llegara al Digimundo el cual parecía estar un poco devastado, no muy lejos de ahí una gran explosión cimbro el suelo y todos corrian para ver cual fue la causa, cuando llegaron todos quedaron sorprendidos y Mimi casi lloraba de la emoción, Tai junto con Metal-Greymon peleaban contra un Dark-Tiranomon que parecía poseído y atacaba sin control.

Giga Destructora –del pecho de MetalGreymon un par de misiles altamente poderosos impactaron en el oscuro saurio que de inmediato lo borra del mapa-.

Salvamos la aldea de los Koromon –sintiendose observado voltea y sonríe- lamento los destrozos viejo.

TAI -Mimi no aguanto sus emociones y llorando de alegría corrió hacia el castaño- se que no servira de nada, pero lamento lo de Sora -decia Mimi limpiandose las lagrimas-.

No te preocupes, eso quedo atras -decia el chico entusiasmado- viejo Gennai, el es el chico -decia Tai mientras Naruto estaba perdido mirando a MetalGreymon de todos los angulos, y Hanabi pues se le unio junto a sus Digimon-.

Esta cosa es enorme -decia Naruto mirando hacia arriba la imponente presencia de MetalGreymon-.

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Naruto-kun -estupefacta-.


End file.
